catchphraseshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Catchphrase
Catchphrase was a UK prime-time television program that first aired in 1986. It was originally hosted by Roy Walker, who was later replaced by the unpopular Nick Weir, and then by Mark Curry. Rules The game followed the same basic format throughout the series' run. The game would start with numerous catchphrases, which consisted of a short cartoon or animation, regularly featuring mascot Mr. Chips. When the cartoon was finished, a bell would ring, and contestant would sound their buzzer and attempt to guess what was being shown. If they guessed correctly they would win either a predetermined amount of money, selected by a contestant prior to the round beginning (during the Roy Walker era) or £100 in Round 1, £200 in Round 2 (Nick Weir/Mark Curry era). As well as the cash prize the contestant would be allowed to remove a square from the Bonus Catchphrase. The contestant would press their buzzer to stop a randomiser and reveal the square. If they could guess the Catchphrase correctly they won a bonus amount of money, it's precise value differed depending on the series and circumstances. For as long as time permitted, more rounds would be played. From Series 2 onwards, the Ready Money Round followed the same structure as a regular round, except that all normal Catchphrases were worth a fixed amount of money and there was no bell, so contestants could buzz in as soon as they had an answer. At the end of each episode, a Super Catchphrase was played, the contestant that had won the most money over the episode would face a 5x5 grid, labelled A to Y. The aim of the game was to solve 5 catchphrases behind 5 squares in 60 seconds. During the early years of the show, the goal was to form a diagonal, horizontal or vertical line. If that line passed through the 'M' square (allegedly the hardest), the contestant would win the top prize, a holiday, as well as the money that they won earlier in the game, and frequently, extra money as well. History Catchphrase was originally produced by Television South, assisted by Action Time, and filmed in Southampton, before being moved to Maidstone Studios in 1988. In 1994, Carlton television picked up production of the show, being shot in its entirity by Action Time. In 1996, Catchphrase moved to Carlton's Nottingham Studios where it remained until it's demise. Roy Walker left the show in 1999, and was replaced by Nick Weir, who presented three series of the show between 2000 and 2002, after which his unpopularity led to him leaving the show. Weir is often remembered not for his performance as a host, but for falling down the steps of the studio while being introduced. Weir gave way to ex-Blue Peter presenter Mark Curry, who presented one series before the show's cancellation. Mr Chips Throughout most of the show's run, its mascot was the little golden robot Mr Chips. Mr Chips regularly featured in the catchphrases, occasionally changing form (for example, his head turned into a lemon for Lemon Heads). Mr Chips was discontinued as the main mascot after the departure of Roy Walker in 1999, being replaced by a family of four, which were not as popular as Mr Chips, who was returned for the final series Category:Content